


Golden

by MelodiousChaos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Dragons, Fluff, Gay, M/M, gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousChaos/pseuds/MelodiousChaos
Summary: Dragons and fluff???Billdip???





	

Golden scales glittered in the sunlight of late afternoon as amused onyx colored eyes watch a headful of messy chocolate hair as the smaller being used a stick to draw in the dirt. Bill curled his body around his small human, his snout puffing out smoke in a mimic of laughter, Dipper turned with a weak scowl on his face but the fondness in his warm chestnut eyes gave him away. The small human dropped the stick in favor of turning and nuzzling into the dragon’s chest, admiring how warm he always was as he hid a smile in his scales.  
“Shut up, i wouldn’t have to map out the forest if you actually paid attention to where we were going.”  
Bill’s only response was more huffing laughter before he bent his long neck down to nuzzle his snout against Dipper’s cheek as a weak form of apology since the human could tell he was still laughing from the smoke curling from his nostrils and shook his head.  
“Ya know, it’s much easier to hold a conversation when you’re talking back”  
“My apologies, i am still not used to having others to talk to.”  
A shiver shot down the smaller’s spine as the words were placed directly into his mind and the other cocked his head causing the younger to shift nervously  
“Ah, c-can you, uhm, change? I-it just kinda is-is still a little weird for the whole mind thing...sorry.”  
He lowered his gaze to the ground, tracing the cracks in the dry dirt with his eyes before feeling something warm bump against his forehead, slightly startled he looked up to see Bill’s snout inches from his own nose, he traced it up to meet the dragon’s eyes to see them swimming with amusement before he gave a small nod. Dipper shielded his eyes as a bright, golden light flooded the clearing they had taken temporary refuge in and when he could see again there was a human in the dragon’s place though the human was...different in appearance, he had golden skin and mismatched blue and amber eyes that seemed to glow and he had shining blonde hair with golden horns curling back with the yellow locks, he was just...golden. Brown eyes widened as the 6’3 male approached the 5’0 one before crouching down and smirking   
“Well? Is this better?”  
His eyes were drawn to a spiked, scaly tail as it lashed behind the taller, confusion clouded his eyes  
“B-Bill?”   
He hummed in response  
“Y-you had a different form last time…”  
“I’m not restricted to just one form, love.”  
Dipper blushed  
“O-oh”  
Bill gently cradled the smaller’s chubby cheeks with long fingers that ended in sharp claws, careful not to prick the delicate flesh  
“You’re so beautiful, even when confused.”  
His eyes were soft and warm, like melted honey as he gazed at the other before gently tugging him into a chaste kiss that tasted like smoke and sugar. Little doughy hands came up to wrap around the taller’s neck, gripping loose strands of hair at the back of Bill’s neck, Dipper opened his mouth to coax the kiss into turning into something deeper. The dragon traced the younger’s bottom lip with his tongue before allowing it to delve into the warm, wet cavern of the Smaller’s mouth. Gently, he nipped his bottom lip and pulled away before sweeping Dipper’s curly hair to the side and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. Bill hummed deep in his throat as he pulled his human closer, picking him up so he could wrap his legs around the disguised dragon’s waist. The golden dragon in human skin nuzzled the creamy column of his pale human’s throat, pressing featherlight kisses to it, he smiled as Dipper giggled then pulled away  
“Does that tickle?”  
“No, you’re just a sap”  
Bill only quirked an eyebrow in response before pressing another delicate kiss to the smooth flesh beneath him, gauging the others reaction who giggled again. The dragon’s face split into a wide grin showing off dazzlingly sharp teeth that glistened in the sunlight from saliva  
“You’re ticklish”  
It wasn’t a question  
“No!”  
Dipper answered anyway, unaware of the thoughts whirring in the taller’s mind until in one quick movement he was pressed against the grass and a mouth was against his stomach  
“What are you-!”  
He began to scream with laughter as Bill blew on his belly, chubby little hands tried to push his face away to no avail until Dipper was red in the face and gasping for breath. Finally his dragon came up, looking quite pleased with himself, he pressed a slightly wet kiss to the corner of the smaller’s mouth before plopping down on top of him. Covering his human’s body with his own, Dipper squirmed a bit before settling down and pressing his face into the juncture between Bill’s neck and shoulder, heaving for breath. A few moment’s passed before the silence was broken  
“We still need to map out a route out of here.”  
“I can find a few more entertaining things to map out.”  
Bill rumbled against the top of the smaller’s head before burying his nose into his human’s brunette curls who’s face, which had finally faded back to normal, erupted back into a bright cherry red  
“U-uhm”  
He gave a rumbling chuckle before inhaling deeply into Dipper’s curls  
“It was a joke, love. I would never force you to do anything before you were ready, you are far too precious.”  
The smaller let out a small sigh beneath him before Bill spoke again, a wide grin splitting his lips and curling his cheeks  
“There is plenty of time to make love to you when you are ready, there’s no need for a rush.”  
Dipper coughed on his relief as his golden dragon rumbled out laughter before they lapsed into silence, the wind ruffling the tree leaves as the sun slowly set on the peaceful scene  
“I love you.”  
A soft smile curled the disguised dragon’s lips  
“I love to hear you say that. I love you too, my little tree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp...i'm severly questioning how much of a life you have if you're still reading my trash


End file.
